Emerging “Social TV” enabling technologies such as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,519,658, entitled “Automatic Blogging During Media Viewing,” are enabling viewers of media content to interact with selected peer groups for the purpose of sharing viewing preferences, comments, opinions, etc. Increasingly, such interactions may occur in real time, i.e., while the participants are actively viewing media content.